Une vue de New-York dégagée
by lulu62149
Summary: Dans le cadre du concours FFFactor du forum. Un tournant pour Julyberry où règne la guimauve et où la seizième la lettre est invisible.


Le toit de l'immeuble où tout a commencé. Une vue de New-York dégagée. Une légère brise automnale. Cassandra July détestait le romantisme, à son sens cette façon naïve et dégoulinante de guimauve de montrer son amour à quelqu'un n'était bonne qu'à occulter la réalité aux jeunes filles -ou jeunes hommes. A l'aide de mots doux et bleus, ils tentaient d'esquiver ce lien naturel et nécessaire qui les attachait à l'autre. Ils tentaient d'oublier que les Argus frêles qu'abritait leur estomac n'étaient que la conséquence d'une attirance chimique et hormonale.

Mais Rachel aimait le romantisme. Elle aimait les ballades amoureuses, les comédies où les héros s'embrassaient à la fin, les fleurs, les déclaration enflammées, les engagements éternels. Alors Cassandra avait abdiqué. Aujourd'hui, elle avait fait un effort. Son harcèlement à l'endroit du concierge avait réussi, elle avait obtenu son consentement afin de redécorer le sommet de la tour. Une table, deux chaises, des roses effeuillées. Aucune trace de gardénia. Cassandra abhorrait cette fleur, la jalousie est un vilain défaut. Néanmoins, elle était fière d'elle malgré une certaine angoisse. Il est vrai que la nuit était toujours favorable à l'émotion, mais il suffisait à Cassandra d'inverser la donne. Était-ce de sa faute si leur baiser originel s'était échangé à midi ?

Un an. Le rendez-vous se devait d'être extraordinaire. Elle se sentait enfin sûre d'elle. Sûre de la sincérité de sa relation avec Rachel, et de son autorité envers les autres élèves. Elle jouait sa carrière mais l'année écoulée lui avait montré que se cacher était inimaginable.

Elle voulait être fière de sa brune. Entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, l'embrasser dans la rue, vivre avec elle. Bien sûr, son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle envisageait cette éventualité. Vivre avec quelqu'un c'était une grande avancée dans son cas. Jamais elle n'avait cohabité avec qui que ce soit, qu'elle soit étudiante ou non. Surtout, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été une amante fidèle et exclusive.

Le lieu était installé, le rêve commençait.

Cassandra s'arracha à cette vision idyllique et descendit les trois étages qui la mèneraient à son studio. Une robe, des chaussures et un nécessaire à maquillage l'attendaient sur son lit. Elles les avaient choisis consciencieusement, flânant durant des heures dans les boutiques branchées de New-York. Finalement, le vendeur lui avait facturé une robe rouge légère, décolletée sans être insolente, des talons noirs qui trouvaient un miroir en une étole élégante. Elle souhaitait être belle, elle voulait que les yeux de Rachel brillent à sa vue. .

Une heure s'était écoulée et Cassandra finissait de rassembler ses cheveux en chignon. Le résultat l'enthousiasmait, son reflet était celui qu'elle avait imaginé. Sa langue caressa ses lèvres, Rachel allait adoré.

Elle avait donné rendez-vous à la brune vers onze-heure. Elle savait que son amie attendait énormément de cet instant où elles seraient seules au monde. Être dans l'ombre désolait Rachel. Elle assimilait le fait que leur statut d'enseignante et d'élève rendaient difficile leur situation mais si elle avait eu le droit de choisir, Rachel aurait tout révélé il y a quelques mois déjà. Elle se sentait brimée de vivre son histoire derrière des volets fermés, elle désirait la liberté. Un oiseau en cage, voilà ce qu'était devenue la diva de Lima.

Le toit de l'immeuble où tout a commencé. Une vue de New-York dégagée. Une légère brise automnale. Un tournant.

A l'heure dite sa belle activait la sonnette, revêtue d'un couvre-chef noir, discrétion oblige. Cassandra lui découvrit le seuil, une sourire éclatant au visage. Elle se hâta de la faire entrer et se jeta de suite sur ses lèvres. Rachel fut étonnée mais accentua le baiser.

« Désolée »

Cassandra ne l'était aucunement, toutefois elle se remémorait d'avoir décidé d'y aller en douceur. Selon elle, le romantisme ne s'accordait nullement avec l'ardeur.

Rachel arqua un sourcil à ce mot. L'instant qui suivi, elle entendit l'intention de Cassandra. Elle rayonna. Elle aimait l'avidité de sa blonde, ses baisers torrides, ses mains gracieuses et savantes, sa virtuosité quand il s'agissait de l'emmener haut dans le ciel, mais il est vrai que quelques fois, elle voulait juste savourer le fait de l'avoir à ses côtés sans se rendre immédiatement à la case chambre.

Tout se déroulait à merveille. Rachel riait, Cassandra se faisait charmeuse. L'endroit eu l'effet recherché. Rachel était restée sans voix devant l'attention de l'aîné, un miracle. Main dans la main et yeux dans les yeux, il n'y avait qu'elles. Les bruits de la ville s'était tus, les autres n'étaient rien.

Le cercle formé de leurs bras ne se brisait en aucune façon, comme si, si cela arrivait le charme s'effacerait.

Soudain, Amy Winehouse s'éleva et Rachel quitta le regard de Cassandra dans le but de retrouver son cellulaire. Santana. Elle s'excusa brièvement et s'éloigna de la table. Son visage se fit sombre et l'inquiétude rongea ses traits.

Cassandra serra la mâchoire. L'effroi se lisait dans ses iris. Rachel annonçait toujours son interlocuteur. Elle avait dérogé cette fois. Et si c'était Quinn ? Elles étaient restées en contact même elles étaient amies. Elle savait que si Quinn rencontrait une difficulté, Rachel accourrait. Elle n'avait jamais intégré cette idée. Rachel était à elle et l'autre blonde n'était qu'un nuisible. Un nuisible demeurant au bout du monde dans le but d'être artiste certes, mais un nuisible tout de même. Elle se souvient encore de la forme recroquevillée qu'elle avait secouru dans un couloir à la NYADA. Elle se souvient d'avoir relevé avec une douceur qui lui avait été dissimulée, le menton de la jolie brune, légèrement castratrice et sainte-nitouche dont elle était la bourreau en danse. Elle se souvient d'avoir chaviré devant tant de douleur. Le lendemain, elle s'était informé : Rachel avait été quittée. Et le combat s'était initié. Le combat de la jeune d'abord, celui de se reconstruire malgré le sentiment que l'échec était inéluctable. Le combat de la grande ensuite, celui de résister à un nouveau besoin. Besoin de la voir, de l'admirer, de la toucher, de la déchiffrer.

« Oui- oui San, je saisi la délicatesse de la circonstance. Oui- je voudrais t'aider mais que m'est-il donner de faire ? Tu es à Lima et je... Ne t'alarmes... Oui cela est facile à dire, mais c'est Britt elle t'aime. Elle ne te blâmera jamais. Non San, ce n'est... Rien n'est fichu. Qu'elle idée de l'attendre nue sur son lit aussi ? Cela fait des mois que vous vous ignorer. Barney ? Qui est-il ? How I meet your mother ? San c'est une série ! Tu suis les conseils d'un... C'est illogique ! Vraiment ? La farce de la femme nue ? Si c'est une farce ! Bien sûr ! Tu es son ex San, elle ne s'attend... Elle aime Sam ! Oh je ne savais... Alors, c'est fini entre eux ? C'est normal de tenter ta chance alors, mais un rendez-vous au BreadStix c'est tout de même mieux que cette méthode hasardeuse ! »

Cassandra grogna, et les jointures de ses doigts se firent blanches. Santana, ou la meilleure amie envahissante. Elle avait arrêter de relever le nombre de querelle qu'elle avait dû essuyer avec la latine. Leur inimitié s'est vu grandissante au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de sa relation avec Rachel. Santana souhaitait le retour de Quinn. De quoi faire grimacer la danseuse. Néanmoins, elle avait dû s'accommoder l'une de l'autre. Une altercation très vive entre les deux anciennes lycéennes avait remis les choses en ordre. Quinn restait une amie, Cassandra la femme de sa vie. Ce sont les mots exactes. A leur écoute, Santana avait craché, Cassandra avait retenu ses larmes. Garce, dominatrice, froide, tous ces mots lui étaient régulièrement jetés à la figure, mais femme de sa vie, c'était inattendu. Enfin, si l'on examine les relations solides de Rachel, garce, dominatrice, froide étaient les qualités à avoir afin de l'attirer.

L'athlète secoua la tête. C'était leur un an, interdiction de songer à Quinn.

La discussion semblait s'éterniser, Cassandra se leva, saisi le gsm, et raccrocha.

« C'est notre journée. Si Santana merde avec sa blonde, ça la regarde. J'aimerais quant à toi que tu te consacres à la tienne. Intima-t-elle, glaciale.

-Tu es énervée ?

-Bien sûr ! Cela fait trois semaines que j'organise ce dîner, foutu en l'air à cause d'une gamine qui n'a cesser de certifier que son amie était loin d'être conne et qui finalement l'a considérée comme une imbécile qui ne saurait l'aimer à distance! C'est vraiment con, quand tu aimes même si tu es à des milliers de kilomètres, tu aimes. Si tu devais t'en aller en Asie, je ne sais où, je t'aimerais, même si je devais restée à New-York. Tu es la seule Rachel. Tu es la seule qui me fasse sentir forte et fébrile. Je suis indestructible, le jugement des autres n'est rien tant que tu es là, mais de la même manière, tout est nouveau. J'ai le cœur qui est à la limite de la déchirure quand tu es avec une autre. Je suis effrayée à l'idée que tu la rejoignes en Australie. La jalousie, c'est inédit. J'ai ri et fondu en larmes quand mon cœur s'est serré à l'entente de la voix de Quinn alors que vous discutiez sur l'ordinateur. J'ai eu envie de fracasser cet engin de malheur. Je te le jure. Et je suis humaine avec toi. Je suis douce, je m'améliore de jour en jour. J'ai le sentiment d'être quelqu'un de bien quand je te vois. J'ai le sentiment d'être unique quand ton regard me caresse. Le matin quand tu m'observes, j'ai un fourmillement dans tous les membres. Je crois que c'est ça le bien être. J'ai tellement à te dire, mais les mots sont insuffisants. Rien ne sait retranscrire ce que je ressens. C'est merveilleux. Je t'aime Rachel Berry. Un an aujourd'hui, un an que ma vie à véritablement commencée, un an que cette légende entomologique a éclot en mon sein. Tu m'a transformée ! Rach, je dois savoir. Est-ce que tu veux construire quelque chose avec moi ? »

Rachel avait les joues humides et semblait être devenue muette. Alors elle hocha doucement la tête, réalisant doucement la visée du discours.

« Rachel, je... Je voudrais que tu viennes habiter chez moi. Chez nous. Je voudrais que l'on fasse front ensemble devant les idées de l'extérieur. Tibideau sait. Je lui ai rédigé une lettre. Je n'ai reçu aucun courrier en retour. Ce qui est sûr c'est que si elle me renvoie je me débrouillerais. Je trouverais un autre travail. Je veux assumer. Je veux te serrer contre moi, je veux que nos mains se lient ainsi que nos bouches dans la rue. Je veux que l'on fasse les courses ensembles, que l'on s'accroche à cause de la division des tâches ménagères ou à cause des émissions télévisées. Je veux que tu t'étales dans le lit, tellement que je devrais me tenir au rebord afin d'éviter de tomber. Je veux avoir froid étant donné que la couette sera exclusivement de ton côté. Je veux avoir cette excuse et dormir contre toi. Je veux toutes ces choses, Rach. Me les donneras-tu ? »

Des bras l'encerclèrent, une bouche l'embrassa. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, le vide devait se faire inexistant.

« Oublie Quinn, Cassy. Oublie-la il n'y a que toi ».


End file.
